


Take a Break

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cyborg!Shuri, F/F, Fluff without Plot, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuri's been working for some time. Her girlfriend just wants her to take a a break.





	Take a Break

"Hey baby, whatcha doin?" Michelle asked, throwing her arms over her girlfriend's shoulders. Shuri set down the soldering iron she was holding and turned her head to kiss Michelle's cheek.

"Just working on a few things. What do you think of this?" She asked, rolling up the sleeve of her sweater to reveal her vibranium arm which had a small hologram projector mounted on the palm. The projector lit up and spelt out 'M+S' in royal purple. 

"It's beautiful, thank you." Michelle said as her eyes lit up, Shuri smiled and leant into the hug. Michelle rested her head on top of Shuri's and petted her head. "Take a break. You've been working for hours." She said as Shuri sighed.

"You know I have to finish this suit for Peter and besides, I have a bunch of other projects to work on." She said resignedly. Michelle let go of her and she turned around to see her with her back facing her.

"I didn't want to have to do this... But you leave me with no choice." She said as Shuri gulped. Oh no.

Michelle’s thick eyelashes batted, and she gazed up at Shuri with sad, watery eyes. The puppy dog eyes – the look she was weak for. Shuri locked gazes with Michelle, who continued to stare her down with her big eyes. Shuri eventually sighed. “Fine, I’ll take a short break." 

Michelle grinned smugly to herself as Shuri got out of the office chair she sat in and went to their bedroom. She lay on their bed and Michelle slid under the covers with her, hugging her from behind.

"Ow." 

"Did I kick you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Organic or metal leg?" 

"Metal."

"Sorry." Shuri whispered as she shifted her legs and Michelle hugged her a little bit tighter.

In Michelle's arms, she felt safe and secure, as if nothing could hurt her. She sighed happily and melted into the snuggle. A few moments later and both were snoring away, both lulled to sleep by the other's body heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Well bless me, this is my first marvel fanfic so pardon me if the characters are a bit (way too) OOC. If you want deets on Shuri's cybernetic implants hit me up on tumblr at @howaboutwenotdothat . Okay that's all I've got. Byeeeee


End file.
